Ryo Utsugi
Ryo Utsugi is an important character from Devilman Lady. He was nicknamed Dante due to his interest in Dante's Inferno. It is eventually revealed that this interests stems from him being the reincarnation of Dante Alighieri himself. His name is based on the protagonist of Demon Lord Dante with his role becoming crucial to the climax of the Devilman Lady manga. Appearance Ryo is a young man with shoulder-length light brown hair, a long face, stringed eyebrows, and a broad mouth with thin lips. He resembles both Dante from Go Nagai's manga adoption of The Divine Comedy and the title character from Nagai's own Violence Jack. He is usually dressed in a shirt, pants, shoes, and an occasional jacket. Personality Utsugi was obsessive over his namesake's book such as The Divine Comedy and would continuously reread the book. He was considered intelligent but was somewhat of a social recluse to the point people thought he was strange. However he seemed to get along with Kazumi Hoshi, having sex with her at one point. Due to his obsession with the poetry of the original Dante, Utsugi would often compare the situations he was in to the events of the stories including his encounter with Devilman Lady as his version of Beatrice. Abilities Ryo possesses great knowledge on demons and the depictions of Hell from reading Inferno continuously. Upon being devoured by the Demon Lord, Ryo showed a great will by managing to make himself appear on the body and even control the Demon Lord. History Ryo is a prostitute with a special interest in Dante's Inferno, who have developed a relationship with student actress, Kazumi Hoshi who herself is the mistress of popular actor Mikio Nara after he began to succumb to the Devil Beast Syndrome. She asks for his help in dealing with him as his Devil Beast self is completely different and is hard to deal with. Having sex with her while discussing what to do, Ryo loads a gun with silver bullets before the day H.A. sets out to deal with Nara. The two of them witness Nara as a Devil Beast, fight Devilman Lady. Ryo shoots Nara with a silver bullet to help Lady, but it proves ineffective and Ryo and Kazumi escape. After escaping, Ryo recounts in how Dante entered Hell in a forest while recalling Beatrice Portinari, Dante's lover and Ryo believes Lady to be his Beatrice. Later Maria and Judah Hiroka, who observed Dante and Kazumi's involvement with Nara and Lady's battle, contact Dante. They inform him that he is actually the reincarnation of Dante Aligherieri and offer him the prospect of fulfilling his wish of returning to hell. Eventually he accepts the offer. Traveling trough hell Ryo's memories of his past life gradually return to him. Eventually he reaches he lowest circle of hell, but is surprised to find that Zennon's heads are missing. Zennon brakes free from the ice revealing the face on the middle of Zennon's body. He then precedes to eat and merge with Ryo, providing him with a physical body and morphing into the Demon Lord Dante thus allowing him to escape hell. Ryo remains partially conscious within Zennon as the Demon Lord's mistress controlling the body while leading the demons. This is until Judah, Maria, Liger and the Unnamed Bird Demoness merge with him completely reforming Zennon. Gallery DLADY15 010.jpg|Ryo meets Akira in the depths of Hell DLADY12 052.jpg Category:Manga charecters Category:Humans Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Characters Category:Characters Category:Devilman lady (Manga) Category:Demon hosts